


Switching It Up

by Giraffvinu



Series: Shatt Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Humor, M/M, Road Trips, pre-Shatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Written for the prompt "Slushies aren't just for kids, fuck society." forBRobeast!





	Switching It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BRobeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BRobeast/gifts).



> Beta Reader: [Lureavi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lureavi)
> 
> For [Drabble Challenge on Tumblr](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150). Prompt 133. "Slushies aren't just for kids, fuck society." by [@b-robeast](https://b-robeast.tumblr.com/), thanks for the prompt! <3 Lol, I had to google what slushie is xD
> 
> So, a College AU, I guess! Also, I have an idea for the next drabble, it's gonna be in the same AU, so stay tuned! :D
> 
> Ty Lureavi for your encouraging words <3 (and help with the tequila lol)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

Shiro was adjusting the seat and checking that all the mirrors showed what they were supposed to show, when Matt climbed in, sitting on the passenger's seat instead of the driver's seat because after four hours of driving, it was finally Shiro's turn.

Not that he enjoyed driving that much. Well, actually he did, but he was relieved to get to drive mostly because Matt wasn't the most careful driver in the world. He probably was higher on the list of the less careful drivers in the world to be honest, judging by the way he never checked the mirrors before changing the lane, drove most of the time with just his knees on the wheel while doing something else with his hands. He kept saying that his peripheral vision was just fine and that he knew what he was doing, but Shiro hadn't still been able to sleep a wink during the first leg of their return trip to the Uni.

Now Matt huffed as he dropped on the seat next to Shiro and stuffed a green slushie cup between his thighs, before reaching for the seatbelt. Shiro was surprised he remembered the belt but apparently Matt had actually listened to him earlier.

Shiro glanced at the cup and chuckled.

"Aren't you a little too old for a slushie?"

"Slushies aren't just for kids. Fuck society!" Matt exclaimed, rummaging his backpack which was on the backseat so he was practically nuzzling Shiro's shoulder in the process. "Besides, kiddies can't do this!"

Matt brandished a bottle of _Jose Cuervo_ at Shiro, then opened it up and poured a healthy dose in the slushie cup.

"You're going to get drunk," Shiro warned, sighing in defeat. It was going to be a long drive back to the campus.

"Ninety-nine slushies in cups on the wall, ninety-nine slushies in cups. Take one down and pass it around, 98 slushies in cups on the wall!"

It was going to be a very long drive indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu also, check out @shattsunday for more Holy Shatt! And ofc there's [ShattSunday - the Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShattSunday), too!


End file.
